Wicked Fantasy
by SavannahX
Summary: Yuna had received the title Wicked Enchantress, but Rikku didn't think she deserved it. After all, she had watched Yuna lose everything she'd ever dreamed of while she gained it. All because of a selfish girl and a man. Now Rikku had lost her forever.
1. Welcome to Shiz

A/N: Well this is just an experiment, so please bear with me throughout it. This is a crossover between FFX and Wicked the musical.

If you look up a little bit on the musical Wicked starring Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth, it will give you a better insight to what will happen in this story. Rikku would be the equivalent of Glinda the good witch and Yuna would be Elphaba (the wicked witch of the west.)

And please don't give me any flames. If you don't like my story, that's fine. You can tell me that but it would help me so much if you would tell me what you don't like about it so I can improve.

Please review!! Just to warn you, this chapter is just an introductory chapter and not a lot of action will happen. We'll be introducing the characters. Not every chapter will be a monologue by Rikku the whole time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy characters, plots, or ideas just as I don't own Wicked/Wizard of Oz characters, plots, and ideas. This is purely fan-made for fun.

**SavannahX**

**Wicked Fantasy**

Prologue: Fame, Fame, Glory

Rikku sighed bitterly as she looked around herself. Everyone was bubbling with excitement, but she wasn't. It was strange. Wouldn't you think that Rikku the Good would be excited that the hated one of all Spira was finally gone?

Yes it was true. Yuna, the Wicked Enchantress was finally gone. It had taken a little girl, Callie, from Zanarkand to finally vanquish her. All of Spira was in the midst of celebrating the glorious defeat. Shouldn't she, Rikku the protector of all Spira, be happy that she was finally gone? After all, they were bitter enemies.

It was a bit strange that Maester Seymour had departed on the same day as Yuna. The whole world was bubbling with gossip and idle chatter about what had happened to their great Maester. Maester Seymour was the one who had pulled the suffering civilization from their endless spiral of death and decay. He had made the world a whole new place, a wonderful place like it had been years before!

And Lulu was gone too. Yuna's sister Lulu had been the Wicked Enchantress of Guadosalam, where she had all the Guados under the control of her finger. Callie had gotten her as well, leaving nothing but her ruby red slippers hanging off of her body. Callie had then taken them, under Rikku's aid and started her journey to Bevelle for Maester Seymour to help her.

Rikku couldn't believe that her Yunie was gone.

And you thought they weren't friends. We'll save that for later.

As Rikku sat off in her misery, wondering what was going to happen next, some people of Spira came to greet her.

"Rikku! Rikku!" one of them shouted. "Is it really true that Yuna is gone?"

"Yes, it is true!" Rikku exclaimed, putting a smile on her face. "Fellow people of Spira, I am so happy to announce that she is finally gone!"

Cheers were shot from the audience. They were all so happy! After all, why wouldn't they be?

"Isn't it so nice to know that even in the end, good will always conquer evil?" More cheers were heard, echoing throughout the huge temple city of Bevelle.

"No one mourns the Wicked!" a person in the crowd shouted. Cheers again. They pained Rikku's heart to hear, but she knew she had to be strong and pretend like she hated Yuna. This was her job and she had to do a good job at it.

"She was a lonely girl," Rikku continued. "And she died alone. Don't you think that's definitely something to celebrate about? If you're wicked, you'll only end up on your own in the end. I think that's a comfort to know. Through her life, our children will learn how they lose everything when they mess up."

Cheers erupted yet again. Rikku knew that this was probably going to become a national holiday of some sort.

"However," Rikku began again, grabbing the audience's attention, "Do you believe that she was born wicked? Or was it just thrust upon her? She had a normal life, at first. Her mother and father loved her very much, like I'm assuming all of yours do as well. From the moment she was born, however, she was... well, different."

The crowd was completely silent as Rikku continued her speech.

"It wasn't easy growing up, that's for sure." This part wasn't something she was supposed to do. In the nicest way possible she was supposed to slam on Yuna as much as possible, not try to tell the truth. Why if her superiors ever found out, she would be toast!

"Rikku!" someone screamed from the audience. "Was it true you were her friend?"

There were gasps coming out now and Rikku couldn't believe they had found her out. She quickly tried to cover up her mistake.

"Well, it depends on what you mean by friend," she said calmly. "I did know her. We did go to school together..."

Rikku knew that this was not going to be good.

-

**End Prologue**

**Chapter One: Welcome to Shiz**

Yuna smiled as she walked in with her older sister, Lulu. They were finally here! This had been her goal for years, to finally gain enough things to put on her application to Shiz, the prestigious school where she now attended. If you could call it attending, however. She had got in on pure luck. They needed someone to help take care of Lulu, who had her disabilities. Lulu had anger issues, that was one of her few problems, along with being paralyzed from the wait down due to the fact that her mother hadn't eaten properly during pregnancy.

Lulu needed help and upon her acceptance, her father Braska had arranged that Yuna come along to help her older sister.

Let's just say Braska, the ruler of Guadosalam, didn't have much liking to his people or his daughter. You see, Yuna wasn't exactly normal. She had bi-colored eyes, which was something that he wasn't proud of. One was a piercing green while the other was an ocean blue. She also had some pigment problems with her skin, causing parts of it to be white. Yuna also got in trouble a lot as a child, so he didn't particularly like her that much.

Lulu was his almost perfect child. She was always well behaved, had friends, and except for her disability, perfect in his eyes. She was always the baby, although she was older.

"Lulu, look!" Yuna exclaimed as she pointed to the hallowed halls of the university. "We're finally here!"

"I know, Yuna," Lulu muttered, her tone full of annoyance. "We would have been here sooner if you hadn't decided to come off the train and sightsee the whole time! We're probably late for check in!"

Lulu had a problem with her little sister. They didn't get along the greatest. Yuna admired her older sister while Lulu just thought Yuna was a pest.

She kind of was.

"I'm sorry, Lulu. I've never been out of Guadosalam before, so this is really exciting!" Yuna gushed, jumping up and down in happiness.

Lulu rolled her eyes at her sister as a man wearing a red uniform walked up. "You must be Lulu," he said in a gruff voice. "I'm Mr. Auron, the headmaster of this school." They shook hands as Yuna watched, hoping to be acknowledged. She wasn't usually. With Lulu's extraordinary beauty and her disability combined, all eyes were on her.

Lulu was really beautiful, though. Yuna couldn't deny that. She had long, sleek black air that ran down to the seat of her wheelchair. It was separated into thin braids that shined with every passing glint of sunlight. Her eyes were a piercing dark brown, almost black and she had pale skin that clashed with her dark wardrobe.

"Yes, sir, I'm Lulu. Could you please show me to my room, sir?" Lulu asked in her most polite voice. Yuna just stood, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Yes, right away. I have you booked in a handicapped accessible room that is close to my office. My own personal secretary, Paine, has been given the chance to room with you. She will help you with anything you could ever possibly need."

Yuna chose that moment to interrupt. "Um, sir? May I please inquire... what about me?"

Auron turned to the rather ordinary looking girl and looked her up and down. "May I ask who you are?"

"Oh, I'm Yuna. I'm Lulu's younger sister. My father must have mentioned something about me to you. I was let in to help Lulu with everything she would ever need."

"Hm, well I must have overlooked that."

-

While Yuna and Sir Auron were talking, a short skinny blond girl dressed in spectacular clothing walked in. She was Rikku, the girl with one thing in mind. Popularity. Oh, and of course to take the sorcery seminar.

"Hello everybody!" She shouted in her high pitched voice! "My name is Rikku! I'm sure we'll all become wonderful friends!" She smiled and made a pose that a model might have made. She could have been that model if she wanted to. People started to gather around Rikku and talk to the beautiful girl. Rikku beamed. She was already popular.

"So everyone, I can't believe I got a private dorm!"

"What?" someone asked her. "How'd you pull that off?"

"Simple," Rikku said, smiling. "My father requested it and it was done!"

"Wow," another girl said. "You're lucky."

"Don't worry! You can all come visit me anytime!"

There were murmurs in the crowd about how nice she was. Rikku then noticed Sir Auron and ran up to him.

"Sir Auron! I am Rikku from the Bikanel Desert! I'm assuming you read my essay about sorcery and the topic, 'Magic Wands: Are They More Than Show?'. I'm applying for your seminar this semester."

"That's great Rikku, but I'll have you know that I don't teach that seminar very often. I only teach it when someone extraordinary comes along."

Rikku smiled. This was her chance. She struck a pose and said, "Well, exactly!"

Auron did not look amused.

"Miss Rikku, if I may ask, could you please wait while I talk to one of my other students about rooming?"

Rikku nodded and bit her lip, not wanted to be rude.

Two girls came up to talk to the popular new girl.

"Rikku, do you want to hang out tonight?" One asked her.

She nodded and smiled. "Why of course! I love to meet new people! What would the two of you like to do?"

The other girl smiled back and said, "Well, we really don't care. Do you have any preferences?"

"Why I would love to go out and explore the surrounding area! Is that okay?" she asked the two.

They both nodded and smiled.

"So what classes are you in, Rikku?" the smaller of the two girls asked.

"Well, I'm taking Baralai's class, Nooj's class, and Gippal's class. What I really want to do is take Sir Auron's sorcery seminar!" Rikku's eyes glowed at the very thought.

"You'll get in for sure!" the taller girl exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the other girl chimed in.

"I don't even think he read my essay!" Rikku complained. "That is so not fair!"

"You should say something!" the taller girl motioned.

"Yeah, I think I will!"

Rikku decided to interject at the worst possible time.

"Well, Yuna, I'll ask one of these girls if they would be willing to share a room with you."

"But, I'm responsible for Lulu's care!" Yuna protested.

"Which one of you girls would like to share a room with Yuna?" There was silence for a few moments except for the idle chatter going around.

"Sir Auron, I-" Rikku interjected, somehow volunteering herself for the job.

"Then it's settled. Thank you Rikku, for your generosity!"

"Wait, what?" Rikku asked, suddenly confused. "What are you talking about?"

As Sir Auron started to leave, taking Lulu with him, Yuna couldn't take it anymore. "Wait!" Yuna yelled. "I'm responsible for Lulu's care and I don't want to see it any other way!" The sky turned dark as the young girl fumed. "Give my sister back!" Lulu's chair spun around and wheeled back around to Yuna's feet.

"Yuna! You said you wouldn't do this!" Lulu hissed through her teeth.

Rikku was oblivious to the whole scene. "Wait, you guys... what is he thanking me for?"

The shorter girl muttered, "Meet your new roomie, the freak!"

Rikku gasped. What had she gotten herself into?

**End Chapter**

A/n: So, I know it isn't the greatest. Please tell me how it can improve. Also, if you have any suggestions on how I could have done the two conversations better. Rikku was supposed to interject at just the right time and I didn't know how to stage that.

Review please!


	2. Superior

A/N: Okay, so I really need to thank Rikku's twin and writerjunkie for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

_**NOTICE:**_ The characters will be out of their normal personalties. I'm sorry but that's just how the story has to be for it to work.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. None of it is mine. Sadly.

**Wicked Fantasy**

By SavannahX

Chapter Two: Superior

"What just happened?" Sir Auron asked as he looked at Yuna with interest.

"Um, I'm sorry!" Yuna squeaked. "That kind of thing happens sometimes." She blushed a deep crimson at everybody but Rikku and Lulu. Rikku wasn't sure what was going on and Lulu was sending her sister death glares.

Yuna had a knack for that. Lulu hated it. That's why she was the scorn of the family. She embarrassed everyone with her stupid little magic tricks which everyone thought were amazing. Either that or they thought they were creepy, just like the ugly girl that was playing the tricks. Lulu knew she just wanted attention. She could see right through Yuna's little act. She knew Yuna was jealous that she was the pretty one in the family.

She wasn't trying to get attention though. Yuna sometimes couldn't help herself. It was just something that happened to her without meaning. When she got angry things like that happened. When she was happy, things would happen that fir the mood. One time Yuna was so happy about her father saying he loved her that a butterfly popped into midair.

She couldn't help being strange.

"You mean, this has happened before?"

Yuna nodded rather sheepishly, scared of what he was going to say. Was he going to kick her out? Was everyone else going to laugh at her, like they all had in Guadosalam? Yuna didn't want that. Even with her nerdy exterior she wanted to be popular.

Popular. It was every girl's dream. Yuna was no different. What girl didn't want to just walk in a room and have guys all over her? If she was that beautiful, she'd have no problems. She knew that for sure. However, with a face like that, she knew she would never be popular.

"Yes, it has happened before."

"Yuna, that is a talent! I shall tutor you myself and take no other students!"

Rikku didn't like that. "What? But, Sir Auron, that's not fair!" Rikku stomped her foot in anger. This FREAK was getting everything that she wanted.

"There will be no exceptions. Yuna, you will meet me in Room 24A every Thursday morning at 9:30."

"Thank you Sir!" Yuna said, gushing with excitement. This was her dream come true. To have nobody hate her because of her... abilities. To have someone notice her and think it was good.

That was a dream come true.

Most of the students that were lingering around had gotten bored so now it was just Lulu, Rikku, Yuna, and Sir Auron in the Entrance Hall. The spectacle had died down by now, but that didn't mean that the gossip was going to stop. Even though Yuna had arrived at Shiz about an hour beforehand, the majority of the school knew her name and what she could do.

Yuna's dream of getting popular was coming true, but instead of getting popular with friends, people were making fun of her.

"In fact, Yuna... you may even be able to visit the Maester."

The room was silent. Lulu couldn't believe her sister's luck. This was so unusual. Lulu was the one who got what she wanted when she wanted it... not Yuna. She would not let her sister take this from her.

Although Lulu didn't want to admit it, this was something that she had dreamed of as well. She wanted to be famous for who she was a what she had done. So many times she had envisioned herself shaking hands with Maester Seymour, smiling as he told the world of her accomplishments. What person hadn't once dreamed of being famous. She wanted to sit there, aplomb radiating from her skin. And if this had to be accomplished by stealing the spotlight from her sister... so be it.

Lulu was better than Yuna. She knew this. Anything her sister could do... she could do it ten times better. Unless it involved something with her legs, that is.

Rikku couldn't believe this either. She was Rikku from the Bikanel Desert, after all! Her dad had united the Al Bhed together. Why... that practically made her ROYALTY! She wasn't going to sit by and let this freak come and steal it all away from her.

The worst part was, she was being forced to room with this girl. If you could even call her a girl. Rikku shuddered at the thought of sharing a bathroom with a girl so hideous. On the plus side, she'd have so much more room without having to deal with all of Yuna's makeup. From the looks of it... she didn't wear makeup.

-

This was pure torture. This girl was taking up Rikku's room! Why couldn't she just go back where she had came from?

She shot her a look across the room as she studied the brown haired girl across the room from her. She was deeply engrossed in writing something. She didn't look like she was annoyed at Rikku or the loud music she was playing. Rikku's perky blonde head bobbed along with the music until finally Yuna looked up.

"Can you turn that stuff off?" Yuna complained loudly. "I can't concentrate."

Rikku's first thought was to ignore her, but decided that she would instead turn the music up. She did this and smirked at her roommate, hoping to get on her nerves. From the look of it, her plan was working. Yuna's forehead wrinkled in annoyance.

Rikku then took out her notebook and fluffy pink pen, hoping to get started on some homework, but instead doodled on the page until Yuna said something again.

"Rikku! Can your stupid blonde head comprehend what I'm saying? Turn the music off!"

Yuna wasn't normally this rude, but this girl just got on her nerves, acting like she was more important than her.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me stupid?" Rikku asked, her eyebrows raising in an angry protest.

"You're stupider that I though! You can't even figure it out!" Yuna laughed. "Stupid blonde."

Rikku suddenly stood up and walked over to Yuna.

"Look you." She jabbed her finger at Yuna's chest in a threatening manner. "This is MY room! I'm being the nice one and letting you stay here, okay? So back off."

"This is MY room too! It's not just yours you selfish little brat. Maybe your Daddy spoils you back home, but I'm not going to let you get what you want!"

"Can you just leave?" Rikku asked, exasperatedly. "I'm really sick of looking at your ugly face!"

Yuna couldn't believe the audacity of this girl! "No, I'm not leaving! Why don't you just turn that music off and shut up, because I'm sick of hearing your perky little voice!"

Rikku gasped. "Excuse me, your ugly clothes are poisoning my closet!" She walked over and started yanking things out.

"Stop touching my stuff!" Yuna screamed, tackling her roommate.

"Get off of me!" Rikku screamed.

"Quit touching my stuff and I will!"

Rikku crossed her arms over her chest as she got up. "I hate you."

"I don't care!" Yuna protested. "I hate you more! Ever since I laid eyes on your perky little blonde head I knew that you were going to be conceited and selfish! That's what girls like you are!"

"Don't tell me what I am and what I'm not!"

"I'll do what I want!"

"No you won't! This is my room! If I wasn't such a nice person, I wouldn't let you stay here!"

Yuna rolled her eyes. Here she was, starting the whole, "my room" thing again. Wasn't she a little old for this selfishness?

"I can't believe how selfish you're being. Every other student has to share... but not you of course!"

"I don't have to share! I get what I want when I want it!" Rikku yelled, stomping her foot.

Strangely, both girls were getting slightly exhilarated through all this fighting and yelling.

"I'm out of here!" Rikku screamed, slipping on a pair of shoes and running out the door. Yuna wasn't done though. This wasn't something she could just forget.

"Wimp! Running out on me?" she yelled, following. Rikku shot her a nasty look. "Ouch, that hurt!"

They had reached the commons area, where students hung out in their free time. This wasn't the explosion she had been looking for, in front of everyone, so she played it cool.

"Yuna," she said calmly, looking the girl straight into her eyes. "I understand that you're upset, but we can work this out!" She grabbed Yuna's hands as Yuna gave her a blank look. "Let's talk this out, okay?"

Rikku was definitely a good actress and she knew that she needed to get on everyone's good side. So what if she was a little fake in the process?

"What the hell are you talking about? You are such a fake!"

The other students started to mutter about what jerk that Yuna was.

"Yuna, there's no need to be like this. Just calm down honey!"

"Whatever, I'm out of here!" Yuna yelled, running off to her dorm.

"Rikku!" someone shouted. Rikku turned around to see one of the girls she had been talking to the day before beckoning to her.

The girl ran up to her. "How can you stand it?"

"Stand what?" Rikku asked innocently. She knew fully well what she was referring to, but decided to pretend like she didn't.

"Stand her! That girl is so crazy! I can't even stand to look at her!"

"Oh that. Well, as much as I don't like her, I really don't know her. She is a bit strange, I know, but I'm going to get to know her before I judge her. Besides, these things are sent to try us! I can handle it!"

Rikku smiled as the other students began applauding and chanting her name. Rikku was such a phenomenon. Any other student would have given up and tried to switch rooms, but not Rikku!

Eventually the ruckus died down and Rikku got utterly bored. She walked back to the room, a slight spring in her step as she walked but stopped when she reached the door. There was a slight sniffling coming from inside, so she stopped and listened.

Was Yuna crying?

A/N: Okay, so I'm really sorry this took so long. The one night I was planning to do it, I had a lot of homework to do. And then every night after that, I had a ton of homework. So finally I'm updating on a late Saturday night.

Review please! Constructive criticism is welcome!!


End file.
